The present invention is directed to an electric motor or electric generator that efficiently stores electric energy and also the effectively accumulates kinetic energy, such as that produced by wind, water, or man-made physical mass. The present invention allows each individual coil or winding (or group thereof) of the electric motor or electrical generator to be treated as an individual entity which allows for instant switching between power regeneration or mechanical power production. This invention complies with new electric grid demands such as ‘time of use rates’ with the ability to operate efficiently as a mechanical device from stored electrical energy, allowing the invention to operate off grid for extended periods of time.
Current energy shortfalls demand a method to equalize demands between peak usage times and off peak production. Since most electric producers have no ability to efficiently store this electrical energy, an efficient platform for the consumer is needed that is solved by the present invention. The electrical motor and electrical generator disclosed herein assists in electrical power equalization or distribution, making electric energy more profitable for the producer as well as more affordable for the consumer with waste being eliminated from the profit and loss bottom line.